1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to capacitors, methods for manufacturing the same, ferroelectric memory devices, actuators, and liquid jetting heads.
2. Related Art
Ferroelectric memories are characterized by nonvolatlity, high-speed writing/reading operations, and low power consumption, and are one of the most powerful candidates as next-generation nonvolatile memories.
One of commonly known structures of ferroelectric memories is a 1T1C type structure. Ferroelectric memories with 1T1C type structure were initially developed in the form of a planar type structure. However, as higher integration of ferroelectric memories advanced, structures with smaller cell areas have been demanded, which has led to the development of ferroelectric memories in a stacked type structure. An example of related art is described in Japanese laid-open patent applications JP-A-10-223847.